When it's Safe
by Austin Bay
Summary: Post AWE BIG SPOILERS. What can and will friends do to save another. What is in the blankets Jack gave Jen. SORRY BAD SUMMERY TRUST ME THOUGH IT'S A GOOD STORY PLEESE REED AND REVIEW Rated T Mostly for chapter 6
1. Where's Aubs

**Ok I don't own pirates or any of the characters. Ok so this is some little story I wrote just for the heck of it. I know as of rite now one of my friends… she knows who she is… is going to kill me because of a part in this. But she'll just have to live.**

**CHARACTERS WHO YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU NEED TO KNOW (you will meet more soon but it'll make more sense if I don't mention them now):**

**Jennifer Marken (Jen)**** - (That's me) She is an only parent and is doing her best to raise her son, Jacob (Jake) by her self, Also a daring pirate. She loves Will and spends time thinking about him (a lot). She's the captain of the Black Colt. **

**Aubrey (Aubs) ****– She travels every where with her beloved Jack. They act very much alike. (She's practically a female Jack Sparrow). She is Co Captain of the Black Pearl Best friends with Jen **

**Devin (Dev) ****– Tough pirate. No one crosses her path with out a reason. One of Jen and Aubs's very best friends. She has three sons, Lee, Josh, and Jarred (Jarr) and one Daughter, Annie. She works as a bar maid at the local tavern when not at sea with her friends**

**Mackenzie (Mac) ****– Pirate Captain of the Black Dragon, A very notorious ship. Has a willing but tough crew. Another of Aubs's Dev's and Jen's good friends.**

**Jack finally has a fleet of ships at he has always wanted. All the names start with black (hints: the Black Pearl, the Black Colt, and the Black Dragon)**

**These friends share the same house hold when not out at sea.**

_**When it's Safe:**_

Jennifer Marken sat in the den reading a book. She had just put her son Jacob to bed. She was enjoying the rare night when Jake didn't get up every ten minutes crying for Jen to feed him.

'Babies are so much work,' Jen thought to her self

A loud crash broke the silence of the night. She flinched surprised it didn't immediately wake Jake. She grabbed her cutlass that she always kept near to her, and approached the kitchen where the loud noise came from.

She saw a dark figure standing in the door way. "Who's there?" She demanded to the figure

As the man stood straight cursing about stubbing his toe Jen knew him.

"Jack what are you doing here? I thought you and Aubrey had gone on a two year deal to see if you could stop the East India Trading Company."

"Aye and we wan," Jack said, but instead of gleeful of the victory he sounded distracted but Jen just blew it off, "We also defeated Jones."

"Really? That's great!" Jen yelled happily

"But not with out a price, Jen, We… we lost The Whelp."

Jen's face filled with sorrow and grief in the dark room.

"He's now the Captain of the Dutchman!" Jack said quickly trying to cheer Jen up.

Jen nodded, "Hay? Where's Aubs?"

Jack got quiet suddenly, "I don't know, love."

Jen's jaw dropped. If Jack didn't know where the woman he obsessed over was then something bad had happened.

"Do me a favor take care of this for me." Jack said quietly as he shoved a bundle of blankets in her arms then left, "I'll come back for it when it's safe!"


	2. The Note

**I'm having fun with this story I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

Jen stared after Jack as he left. She glanced at the bundle of blankets in her arms. In it she realized there was a young baby, barely a month old. She carried it to the den and sat on the sofa rocking it in her arms as she thought about what to do. Something crinkled as Jen rocked the baby. Then she saw it a small piece of paper, probably from a journal or something, resting on the baby's chest. She gently pulled it from the baby's grasp. It read:

_Hi my name is Kara Marie Sparrow. If you are reading this something_

_Bad has happened to my parents, Captain Jack Sparrow and _

_Captain Aubrey Sparrow. I love them both and when I am old enough _

_They want me to have this locket. I know they trust me with you and trust_

_That you won't tell me who my real parent's are until I am ready. _

_Thank you,_

_Kara Marie Sparrow_

_P.S. Jack and Aubrey send their love and best wishes_

Jen stared at the sheet in shock. How could this happen? What had happened to make Jack give up his own daughter? And most of all where was Aubrey?


	3. Jack Sparrow?

**Hi sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. It may have been short but it was extremely important. **

Months turned in to years, five years to be exact, and Jack still hadn't come back. Jen was starting to fret, but on this day in particular Jen was flat worried. She had heard on one of her monthly visits to the small town on the island where she lived that, the new leader of the East India Trading Company, who happened to be Lord Becket's son, had captured the infamous Jack Sparrow. And he was scheduled to hang… soon.

Jen looked out to the bay. Her ship was still there, the Black Colt, but she assumed her crew loyal as they were, were gone.

She shook her head. The crew wouldn't be there it had been over five years since she last sailed. She looked at Kara and Jake playing in the yard. She had to go help Jack, but with two five year olds? She finally decided that it was worth risking… if Kara ever wanted to see her parents ever again.

"Kara, Jake, You want to go on an adventure?" She called to the kids, "We're taking the ship!"

"Really? The Black Colt?" Kara asked eyes sparkling. She had always loved the sea and when ever she could she would explore the Black Colt, or Aunt Mac's ship the Black Dragon. But Aunt Mac was always sailing to kingdom come and who knows where; ya know being a pirate lord and all.

"Yes honey and we are sending a letter to Aunty Mac so she can meet us at Port Royal, where we will save a notorious pirate lord!" Jen told Kara careful not to tell her that the particular pirate was her father.

"Really Which one?" Kara asked excitedly, "I bet it's that Chinese pirate lord, Mistress Ching!"

"No honey it's the Caribbean Pirate Lord," Jen told her cautiously.

Jake's eyes sparkled he was always the quiet one especially since Kara was the one talking all the time and pretending that she was a pirate king.

Jake was as interested in piracy as Kara but couldn't get a word in between Kara's endless ramblings.

Jen noticed the sparkle in her son's eyes and knew that it would be al rite.

"Well then go get packed, pack for a few months we will be gone along time, we will leave as soon as we are all packed!" Jen called to the children who had bolted to the house to get ready!

Jen laughed and went to get ready for herself.

A few hours later the threesome boarded the Black Colt. Kara and Jake bolted around the ship. Kara's locket suddenly slipped from her neck and fell through the floor boards. It stuck just with in reach of Kara's small fingers. She bent down and grabbed it. When she pulled her beloved locked out of the crack something came with it. It was a small piece of paper that was wrinkled and torn. Since she didn't pay attention in school and couldn't reed very well she went in search of Jake, who could reed well.

"Jake guess what I found!" Kara yelled running up to him

Jake turned and stared at the piece of paper Kara handed him, "What does it say?" She demanded

"It says: Marriage certificate," Jake said, "It's torn badly and most of it's missing but it does have names on here, its Aubrey and Jack Sparrow"

Kara stared in disbelief, "I'm a Sparrow"

"Maybe they're related to you some how!" Jake said, "Let's go ask mom!"

The kids ran off in search of their mother.


	4. Does He Love Me

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy. Well hope you are enjoying the story so fare I am having a lot of fun writing it. Well here we go, back to the story.**

Jen had been dreading this talk. She knew Kara would want to know about her parents but Jen just couldn't think of what to tell her. That her mother was probably kidnapped and her father left her here when he couldn't take care of her? Was that what she was supposed to say?

Jen gulped and looked in to the children's expectant eyes. "Well, she began, Kara, theses people are your parents," Jen fingered the wedding certificate, "Shortly after you were born, your mother, Aubrey went missing, so your father Jack, or Captain Jack, couldn't take care of you, He is a pirate after all, so he left you in my capable hands, with that locket."

Kara stared at Jen in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice threatened to crack.

"I didn't know how," Jen said softly more to her self then to Kara.

Kara stared at her harshly, "How could my own father do that to me? Just give me up like that? What kind of father is he?!" She sobbed

"Kara, he loves you and he gave you up so you would be safe, trust me it wasn't easy for him," Jen said kneeling to comfort the small girl, who she considered as much her daughter as Jake was her son.

"He could have at the very least visited me at leas once!" Kara said sobbing harder

"Actually honey it looks like he couldn't," Jen said sadly

"And why not, does he not care I bet that's what it is!"

"No, Kara, he cares more then you will ever know," Jen scolded, "Kara, Honey you know that Pirate we are going to go rescue, you know the one I said was my friend?"

Kara nodded.

"Well that's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Also your father." Jen told her

Kara smiled, "Really? When we save him will he like me?"

"No honey he won't like you," Kara's face fell, "He'll love you!"

"You really think so?"

"No I know so!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the trip went uneventful for the most part. The kids did get a thrill when Aunt Mac and Aunt Devin and her three son's and her young daughter met up with them when they were almost to Port Royal. They traveled together for the rest of the way to the port.

Jen smiled when she saw her old town, though it did bring back horrifying memories. Especially of the one night when she was robed the same night she unwillingly conceived Jake. **(A/N I'll just let you use your imaginations on what exactly happened)** Though there were bad times there were also the good like the time when she accidentally stumbled in to the Smithy and saw Will working shirtless, She had snuck out before she was noticed but she never stopped crushing on him. That Elizabeth, who personally Jen had never liked and just envied, was one lucky person to have Will.

Jen had left Port Royal shortly after the robbery and went in to Piracy with her three best friends, until she learned she was with a baby and decided for the baby's sake it was too dangerous to continue and join the fight to save Piracy. She decided after a wile, that Jake was more important then Pillaging, Plundering, Rifling, and Looting, Jake was better then any gold, god had put on this earth.


	5. Kara Run

**Please review I know you people are reading but not many of you are reviewing. Ok for those of you reviewing I do thank you. Thanks to ****MissVoodooCharity, drunk. monkey, Lady Millinger, and Rio runner, for being my only reviewers. Come on people I need the motivation it helps a lot. Ok I'll get off my soap box and write the story.**

Jen, Devin and her children, Josh, Lee, Jarred and Annie, Mac, and Jake and Kara walked in to an empty Port Royal. Usually on an afternoon as such a day as to day the town was bustling about, gossip usually buzzed in the air and men worked wile woman shopped and children played. But today the streets were calm. The loud sound of the gallows showing some unfortunate soul to its grave echoed through the port.

_We're too late,_ Jen thought to her self as she rushed to where the crowd had gathered to watch the hanging, or hangings as Jen soon found out.

There standing strong was a beautiful pirate lady and a dirty beet man, Jen hardly recognized as Jack Sparrow and his beloved wife Aubrey. They both looked like their spirit and will to live was gone. One Pirate a small round pirate Jen didn't know was already dead and Jack and Aubrey were to be next.

"How could they do this to them?" Jen asked, her face hardened she knew what she had to do and she did it. As she shoved her way through the crowd Mac and Devin realized what Jen was up to and fallowed her lead. Hand on her sword Jen was one to listen to. Mac and Devin had only seen Jen this mad once, When Jake was a baby and some one had tried to kidnap him and Kara, Jen had none of that.

"Move!" Jen yelled as she shoved people out of her way.

She jumped on the gallows rite when the hang man was placing the noose on Jack's neck.

Jen quickly unsheathed her sword and freed Jack from his death. Mac and Devin raced to Aubs and freed their friend as well the five some stood back to back ready to take on the world.

Jen suddenly realized that the kids had fallowed.

"Kara, Jake, Josh, Lee, Jarred, Annie RUN! GET TO THE SHIP AND HIDE!" Jen yelled

All the kids except Kara obeyed. Kara instead drew a sword Aunt Mac had given her.

"Kara no RUN!" Jen yelled as loud as she could.

"KARA NOW!" Jack yelled in a fatherly voice.

Kara blinked, "NO!"

"Kara NOW!" Aubs pleaded

"No this may be my only chance to meet my real Mommy and Daddy!"

Just then Kara was grabbed from behind.

"Drop your weapons!" A large Navy man yelled.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just really tired and it's late. Hope you like it, oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Heat

**Ok guys because you all aren't reviewing I don't know that you all are enjoying it and that it's really as good as I think it is. So please review before I start thinking on holding some chapters hostage!**

The five friends slowly dropped their weapons and held their hands up in the air. The entire Royal Navy surrounded them and quickly arrested them. Jen rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Would you really arrest a lords Daughter?" Jen asked in her best civilized voice, "How dare you lay a hand on Lord Marken's daughter, its just down right disrespectful!"

Jen's friends stared at her in shock. "Lord…Lord Marken's daughter?" Aubrey finally piped up

"I can hardly see a Lord's daughter engaging in Piracy, it's bad enough when a governor's daughter goes bad, now a Lords too!?" The large Navy man, who introduced himself as Lieutenant Bercer

Jack suddenly broke in front of the crowd, swaying heavily, "If I may say something to the matter," Jack said waving his hands profusely, "Our dearest Lizzy is a wonderful pirate King…or um Queen I guess it is, and a Wonderful mother to one William Turner the third."

Jen glared at Jack with her hands on her hips, "You conveniently left that part out when you came to drop Kara off that night you told me about the battle!" The look Jen gave him was one that said, if you answer wrong I will put your neck in that noose over there and hang you my self!

Jack glanced around, eyes flying over every face and every structure of the courtyard in one second, "No I didn't" He claimed innocently

"Sparrow if I wasn't handcuffed at the moment I would…oh wait the handcuffs will work!" Jen grinned wickedly as she slowly approached Jack.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Becket Jr. said as he approached the group, "What seams to be the problem?"

"They haven't started singin' yet sir," one of the Navy men said

"Sing why must they sing to go to Jail to await the punishment that awaits them tomorrow?" Becket asked slyly.

"You…you said…" The young man started

"Nothing," Becket said calmly, "I said nothing"

"Lieutenant Bercer!" Becket called

"Yes Sir!"

"Take these traitorous pirates to the brig!"

"Even Lord Marken's daughter, Sir?"

"No take her to my quarters there's a _special_ surprise for her there," Lord Becket smirked

"Jake… NO LET HIM BE!" Jen yelled fighting ageist the guards.

Lord Becket just smirked and walked off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jen still fought the guards as they led her into the late Lord Becket Senior's quarters.

"Do sit," Lord Becket Jr. said as he stood from his late father's desk.

The four guards shoved Jen in to one large heavy chair that wasn't going to move any where, and cuffed one hand to it. The guards then left to stand guard at the door.

"Nice place hugh, I'd say my father had good taste, don't you think," Becket taunted

"You disgust me!" Jen spat as more guards entered the room

"The Boy as ordered, Sir" One guard said.

Jen Turned to see Jake.

"Mommy!" Jake yelled breaking away from the guards and running into Jen's one arm.

Becket nodded to the guards and they left the room

"What's going on Mommy?" Jake asked nervously

"It's all about me," Jen assured her son, "They think mommy did a bad thing, but mommy didn't they are the bad ones, it all comes with being a pirate," Jen informed him

Becket smiled kindly at the boy, "Do you want to see what all Pirates need? Come here and see."

Jake looked unsure as he clung to Jen for dear life.

"Do as he says," Jen said hastily

Jake looked frightened but obeyed.

Becket led him over to the fire place and pulled out a red hot branding iron in the shape of a P. Jake stared big eyed, and Jen eyeballed Becket whirly.

"This is what happens when you are a Pirate!" Becket told the boy

Jen closed her eyes tight and tried not to cry out in pain for Jake's sake as the red hot P melted her skin as Becket pushed it harder on to her skin.

Becket finally pulled the iron away as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Jake was curled up in a corner crying.

"Boy, Is this what you want a life of suffering as a pirate or one of wealth as the life I live. Come live with your father and thrive!" Becket beckoned to the boy.

"That was you!" Jen yelled, "You…you…you…UGH!" Jen screeched outraged

"I am and always be a pirate!" Jake said bravely standing up to Becket

"Then I guess you'll need one as well," Becket turned to Jake and placed the branding iron on his skin. Jake screamed in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"LEAVE HIM BE HE HASN'T DONE ANY THING! HE'S AN INOCENT BOY! PLEASE LEAVE HIM BE!" Jen cried

Becket put the iron back in the fire and yelled harshly, "Guards! Take this two to the Jail with the others! I'm done with them!"

Jen placed her arms protectively around Jake as he snuggled up in her safe arms as the were led in to the same cell as the others. Jen ignored their questions and went and huddled in a corner cuddling Jake protectively.

**Wow sorry guys I kind of got an evil streak in my brain there oh well hope you all enjoy the story.**


	7. Friend or Foe

**Wow that last chapter was pretty evil ok this one won't be that bad. All my friends know this but some of you may not 'Kenzie, Mac and Mackenzie are all the same person******** Oh and just so everyone's clear my friends and I hate Elizabeth (that will come in handy in this story) Sorry it took so long to update I have been going to numerous rodeo's and just haven't had the time. **

Aubs was the first one brave, or stupid enough to approach Jen. She approached slowly like one would to a mother bear.

"You ok? What happened?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Jen said pretending to be tough

Aubs caught a glimpse of the brand on Jen's arm

"They branded you!" Aubs yelped

"It's no big deal that they got me, I knew I had it coming someday," Jen said glumly, "They got Jake!"

"They What!" Aubs yelled angrily

Jack turned furious, "Who does he think he is branding an innocent child!"

"His father," Jen said glumly

All Jen's friend stared at her in shock

'Kenzie finally spoke up, "His…father?"

"Ya the dirty rat that robed me of so much so many years ago," Jen growled

"First you tell us you are a respected lord's daughter then that our dear old friend Lord Cutler Becket son is your wee one's father what next will you tell us? That you can fly?" Devin said sarcastically

"Oh like a lost bird, ya know it's never too late to learn, mate," Jack said waving his arms around as usual

Aubs smacked his shoulder.

"What!?" Jack yelled

"Bad memories!" Aubs snapped.

Jen raised an eye brow as 'Kenzie and Dev giggled and Jake slept.

"What ever are you talking about, Love?"

"Remember with Davy Jones, 'Lookie here boys a lost bird a lost bird that never learned to fly!'" Aubs did her best impression of Davy.

Jen snorted at her

"Oh that bad memory" Jack said slowly

"Can't we get some Rum down here?" Devin suddenly yelled through the bars

"Yes Rum all around!" Jack said pulling an empty rum bottle from in his shirt and pressing it to his lips, "It's bloody empty!"

"Sorry honey, Love you!" Aubs said grinning slyly

"How did you even get it?" Jack asked stumped

Aubs opened her mouth to say something but Jack cut her off

"Waite no, I don't want to know?" He raised his hands as if warding off a demon

Aubs scaled disappointed, "But it's a good story!"

"Aubs, sorry but we really don't want to hear about what you did to Jack wile he was sleeping last night!" Jen said

"But…" Aubs protested

Suddenly foot steps were herd coming down the stairs towards the cell.

"Let's have a vote, friend or foe?" Aubs suggested in a whisper

"Foe!" Dev shot quickly

"You're such a pessimist." Jack complained, "I say foe, lovie"

"As if you're any better!" Dev snapped

"The bottle's half full, Love" Jack said as if trying to make a point

"Half empty!" Dev argued back

The thud of the guard being knocked out made the friends freeze.

"Friend," Jen and Mac agreed together.

"FOE! FOE!" Aubs yelled pointing as she freaked out

"What's your problem?" Jen who wasn't paying attention to outside the cell asked worried about her friend

"I would say more of an ally, who is willing to help an old friend" A voice Jen recognized well said

"Mrs. Turner what an honor to be in a king's presence, or shall I say queen?" Jack said respectively as he shot Aubs a look and waltzed up to the bars.

None of the friends liked Elizabeth though they never knew why.

"As much as it pains me to say I think we should sail out with Elizabeth if she would risk her neck to save us then she can't be that bad. Can she?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jen and lifted the cell door off it's hinges.

"Will taught me that one," She explained.


End file.
